spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 76: The Abbot
=Kapitola 76: The Abbot= Adrian a Razan prozkoumávají věž ve které se ocitli. Na vrcholu strážní věže naleznou tři mrtvá těla. Při sundavání kusů oblečení které na zmrzlých tělech zbylo najde Razan saténový kapesník který je podezřele nezmrzlý. Správně ho určí jako magický předmět a vezme ho s sebou. Adrian si mezitím prohlíží cestu pryč. Oboum mužům je jasné že musí odejít na západ. Ohledání soch na bráně kýženým směrem i na dálku Adrianovi vysvětlí že cesta pryč může být problém. Oba muži se ukryjí v Leomundově Tiny hutu a přečkají zbytek noci v teple. Předtím než usnou oba trénují. Ráno se Adrian pokusí poslat zprávu Poezii. Řekne mu kde skončili, ptá se kde jsou oni a dá mu jako zprávu že v případě že je něco špatně mají se setkat ve Vallaki. Potom se oba muži vrátí nahoru na věž. Adrian navrhne ať Razan použe nově naučené kouzlo Dimension Door. Pomocí něj by se měli dostat za bránu plnou zeleného ohně. Razan souhlasí a přenese Adriana za bránu. Velký skřek za jejich zády jim rychle prozradí že jejich plán nezabral. Razan skrze mlhu a sníh vidí velkého rohatého Supa který se k ním s křikem blíží. Křik je velmi silný a to je sup ještě dost daleko. Oba muži dělají co mohou aby si zacpali uši. Když démon dorazí až k nim začne boj. Vrock v průsmyku Tsolenka Jedové spóry z křídel démona postupně nakazí, ale díky síle kouzel a ucpaným uším nakonec oba muži přežijí a démon padne k zemi mrtev a na místě schoří. Muži pokračují dále skrze úžinu. Nepříjemná zima oba muže zpomaluje a unavuje. O několik odboček dále si Adrian všimne rudých očí na jednom z útesů. Obrovská velká horská koza je sleduje ďábleským pohledem a ihned potom vyletí proti hrdinům. Adrian si vzpomene na historku o Krvorohovoi od lovců vlků a proti obří koze pošle Fireball. Razan který netuší co se děje vezme jeho příkladu a oba muži po koze pálí. Razan se klidí na stranu a snaží se vyhnout chargi kozy. Adrian si toho nevšímá. Sangzor, demonická koza z průsmyku Tsolenka se nakonec rozbije o Adrianův štít a padne k zemi mrtva. Až po její smrti si Adrian uvědomí že těsně za ním začíná několik set hluboký průsmyk kde mohl skončit v případě že by byl charge uspěšný. Muži rozdělají tábor a Adrian začne Krvoroha svlékat z kůže. Bloodhorn Razan mezitím identifikuje složený kapesník jako Portable hole. Když se kapesník roztáhne, vytvoří kruh s průměrem 6stop a demipláni uprostřed. Adrian se rozhodne že by tam měli uskladnit zbytky kozy. Razan portable hole roztáhne jen aby zjistil že v ní něco je. Uvnitř artefactu je obrovský kus ledu ve kterém je zmrzlé tělo. Oba muži se dlouze rozhodují co s nálezem dělat a jak se ho zbavit, ale nakonec se rozhodnou problém vyřešit až v teple. Cesta je vede skrze průsmyk zpět k lesům Svallich a do tepla. Adrian cestou slušně promrzne a unaví se. Oba muži dorazí až k rozcestí u řeky Raven. Po krátcé poradě se rozhodnou vyrazit k jezeru Baratok kde Adrian čeká že sídlí Van Richten, Rictavio. Nechce však aby na ně vyskočil z kapsy velký drakočlověk a tak se nejdříve rozhodnou vyřešit pasažéra v Razanově kapse. Bard rozprostře Portable hole a oba muži si sednou na její okraj a sledují se zbraněmi v ruce jak kostka taje. Čím více je z humanoida uvnitř vidět, tím horší pocit z toho mají. Mutant v ledu Prasklá hůl a zbytky oblečení nasvědčují tomu že dračí mutant mohl být dříve dobrodruhem. Oba muži trpělivě míří a sledují jak led taje. O několik desítek minut později bytost v ledu mrkne. Ještěří tělo, zvyklé na teplo se začíná hýbat velice pomalu. Když se probere naprosto, zvedne pomalu zrak vzhůru k mužům a jeho první slova jsou “Tak to asi nefungovalo…” “Co nefungovalo?” ptá se optraně Adrian “Hybernace..” Odpoví s podivným hlasem čaroděj. “Kdo jsi?” “Mé jméno je Rodriguez” odpoví bytost která vypadá na všechno jen ne na “Rodrigueze” Oba muži zvednou obočí. “Moji přátelé mi ale říkali Icewing.” “Jak dlouho jsi tam byl?” “Co je za rok?” “” “Přes padesát let… ..jeden by doufal že za tu dobu Ďábla někdo zabije..” Adrian ztuhlému čaroději pomůže ven z cylindrové pláně. Tající ledovec pomalu portable hole plní vodou zatímco dračí mutant vypráví svůj příběh. Vignette: Wings of Ice Sorccerer vypráví o své družině která do Barovie přicestovala stejně jako Adrian a ostatní. Madame Eva o které Icewing odmítá přijmout že je stále živa jim prý vyložila budoucnost. Jejich první artefact měl být v Argynvostholdu, druhý v ukou priesta Barovie a třetí za zlatým sluncem v Opatsví na hoře. Jejich skupině se opravdu podařilo získat Holy Symbol of Ravenkind tím že pomohli priestovy Donavichovi (pravděpodobně otci aktuálního priesta z vesnice) ochránit jeho kapli před útokem Strahda a jeho netopýrů. Když však vyrazili pro druhý artefact do pevnosti Draka narazili na těžký odpor. Nemrtví rytíři kaple na svatý symbol nereagovali a skupina byla těžce poražena. Paladin skupiny zemřel a Rodriguez, který byl v té době normálním mužem také padl. Jejich rogue, nepřilíš chytrý půlčík prý na oltáři vidět velký Potion s rudou tekutinou. Pod doměnkou že se jedná o Potion of healing ho nalil do Rodrigueze. Jednalo se však o svatý relic Rytířů Řádu Stříbrného draka. Krev samotného Argynvosta. Strašlivá proměna urychlila Rodriguezovu smrt zatímco mutovala jeho tělo do dračího hybrida. Pár desítek beztvarých bytostí potom nabídlo umírajícímu hrdinovi dar života. Rodriguez přijal, aniž by věděl že mu síly nenávrátí jeho původní tělo. Rodriguzez, nyní už v těle šupinatého mutanta z prubuzení a šílené bolesti která zmítala jeho tělem vydechl mrazivý dech. Zbylí Revenanti místnosti padli a skupina rychle utekla, svatý symbol stále na krku jejich mrtvého paladina. Rodriguez, kterému od té chvíle říkali Icewing svému zloději nikdy neřekl že ho Potion ve skutečnosti zabil. Pravě problémy ovšem začali o den později. Trojice Revenantů z kaple, která zřejmě artefact hlídala se každý den vracela. Skupina jim nebyla schopná odolávat. Byl to nakonec sám Icewing kdo přišel s nápadem. Nechá se zmrazit, protože se zdá že Revenanti pronásledují jeho a skupina bude v bezpečí. Dračí Mutant zakončí svůj příběh smutnou poznámkou že jeho plán nefungoval. Soccerer “Icewing” Razan potvrzuje že Portable hole nalezl u těl tří padlých hrdinů. Jejich těla nesoucí známky po boji s Revenanty. Adrian nese zprávu se třemi Revenanty špatně, ale ví že potřebují každou pomoc kterou naleznou. Oba muži se začnou dívat přes svá ramena jako by snad měli Revenanti vyskočit každým momentem. Za rozhovoru skupina dorazí k jezeru Baratok. U jezera s rovnou hladinou opravdu stojí vysoká mágovská věž, která zde, prý, stála i za času Rodriguezovy výpravy. U věže je zaparkovaný Vistanský Vůz, který ovšem nepatří Rictaviovi. Vůz okamžitě zaujme Adrianovu pozornost. Cleric odsune cedulku Keep Out a snaží se dostat dovnitř. Icewing mu pomůže odstranit zámek ze dveří a Adrian zmrzlý kov urazí svou holí a opatrně vezme za kliku. V tu chvíli se ozve ohlušivý výbuch. Esmeralda’s Wagon Exploze rozstřelí celý vůz po okolí a pošle Adriana i zbylé dva muže přes celý ostrov. Ze samotného vozu nezbylo nic jiného než kusy dřeva. Adrian i Razan těžce krvácejí a Icewing rychle prohledává jejich batohy aby nalezl způsob jak jim pomoci. Ve zbytkách Adrianova batohu nalezne Potion of Healing který opatrně naleje do pusy svítícího Clerika. Razan mezitím vedle zemře. Adrian se probere a vyráží Razana léčit, jen aby zjistil že nemá připravené oživovací kouzlo. Razan padá skrze temnotu. Pád končí tvrdým dopadem v temné jeskyni. Razan cítí jak z něj uniká život. Všude kolem sebe cítí přítomnost bytostí, které ho již jednou zachránily. “Máš stále najději?” Slyší syčivé hlasy ve své hlavě, jak ho obklopují. “Uhmm” vydá ze sebe umírající Razan. Adrian který sleduje tělo svého mrtvého přítele vidí jak jeho panenky zčernají. Pak tma panenek ustoupí a pomalu mění kůži jeho očí až na jeho záda. Razan má nyní místo kůže tmavé slizké téměř hadí či rybí šupiny. Jeho tělo je měkké a chladné na dotek. Razan se nadechne a vyděšeně si prohlíží sám sebe poté co zjistí že se na něj Icewing divá jinak. Jeho oblečení ohořelo, Adrian má obrovskou jizvu přes zadní část hlavy a oba muži výbuchem ztratili část své výbavy. Když Adrianovi a Icewingovi přestane zvonit v uších zjistí že zvuk výbuchu nahradilo vytí vlků nebo jejich větších příbuzných. Esmeralda D’avenir která mezitím v kempu Vistanů ukradla koně aby Poezii dostala ke svému vozíku výbuch slyšela a dobře co se stalo. Uklidní koně aby nechodil Poezii a vyrazí k věži. Skupina mezitím prozkoumává věž. Na dveřích je pod nápisem “KHAZAN” podivná freska. Door Symbol Razanovi a ostatním rychle dojde co je jejich úkolem a Razan před věží začíná tančit. Celou věž obklopí štít z blesků ale dveře dají jasně najevo že Razan pouze začal na špatné straně. Spuštěna past věže dovolí Esmeraldě proniknout až k hrdinům bez povšimnutí. Razan otevře magickou ochranu a Adrian se dohaduje se Esmeraldou. Ta je původně nedůvěřivá a snaží se muže od věže dostat pryč, ale když slyší že Adrian poznal Poezii a obě skupiny zaznamenají vlkodlaky obíhající jezero. Esmeralda rychle vyslýchá partu, jak se sem dostali a co tu chtějí. Adrian zmíní Rictavia a Esmeralda chce popis. Popis nesedí. Obě skupiny se nakonec shodnou že by tyto věci měli řešit uvnitř věže. S dobíhajícími vlkodlaky Esmeralda přitáhne koně a obě skupiny vpadnou dovnitř. Werewolf pack at lake Baratok Zavření dveří dle zvuku znovu zaktivuje past dveří. Razan s Icewingem se ze strachu z vlků rozhodnou posílit obranu věže pomocí Tiny Hutu a Wall of Ice, oba muži však zjistí že celá věž obsahuje Antimagic Field. Začne dlouhá debata zatímco vlci obcházejí magickou věž. Esmeralda která dotáhla Poezii dovnitř věže neztrácí čas a okamžitě začne muže kontrolovat na kousance a jiné supernaturální jevy. Razan si dobře všimne její výbavy. Adrian o ní udělá poznámku a Cikánka ho spraží komentářem o svém vybuchlém vozíku. Následuje seznam věcí které byli ve Voze Esmeraldy D’avenir: Podrápaná truhla v které byla Battleaxe, flail, morningstar, lehká kuše a 10 stříbrných šipek. Malý šatník s třemi sadami společenského oblečení, dvě sady cestovatelského oblečení, několik bot, harlequinská maska a tři paruky. Sada na šplhání, sada na převleky, sada na léčení a sada na výrobu jedů. Lyra se zlatými strunami. Dřevěná klec se slepicí jménem Avacyn a stříbrná miska s pěti vejci. Pánve a hrnce. Pouta a Pouta proti planarnímu cestování. Lopata. Truhla se svatým symbolem Morninglorda, tři lahvičky svěcené vody, tři parfémy, dva protijedy, padesát stopů lana, tinerbox, kovové zrcadlo, dřevěný kůl +1 a dalekohled. Dva Spell Scrolly - Greater Restoration a Remove Curse. Mapa Barovie. Téma se několikrát stočí. Esmeralda a Polospící Poezie recapitulují co se stalo v hradě. Poezie mluví o vyslýchání Strahdem a zmíní že Strahd je Hovado. Když se chce silný elf pochlubit svou novou Mace, nestane se nic, protože Antimagic field hradu brání i v používání magických předmětů. Razan a Adrian zase vyprávějí o jejich cestě z průsmyku Tsolenka, o nálezu Icewinga a Sangzora, zlé horské kozy. Razan je poněkud omezen ve vyjadřování protože Poezie ani Icewing neumí číst a věž mu zabraňuje tvořit iluze. Vytí vlku kolem věže se změní na vrčení a Icewing se rozhodne prozkoumat bezpečnost věže. Čtyři Hlinění golemové pohybují výtahem v centru věže. Icewing zmizí v díře ve stropu a o několik chvil později propadne skrze novou kterou si vytvoří. Adrian si všimne že za letu pomocí svých blán zmírňoval dopad. Skupina vyrazí do horního patra věže které je podle Esmeraldy vhodné k bydlení. Zde Poezie okamžitě zabere postel. Icewing se vykloní z okna a sleduje pohyb vlků a vlkodlaků. Pod věží se prochází devět vlků, šest vlkodlaků a ta největší Alfa kterou skupina kdy viděla. Obrovský černý vlkodlak. Když si vůdce smečky všimne postavy ve střílně nejvyžšího patra okamžitě se začne měnit na člověka. Alfa Werewolf “Heyy! Podle stopy je tu zalezlá ta banda kriplů co zabila půlku mojí stopovací smečky! Koukejte slézt dolů!” Adrian vykoukne z okna a pokusí se vlkodlaky zastrašit. To vykouzlí velkému muži na obličeji úsměv. “HAHAHA, lampička, já věděl že ten pach krve v okolí znám!” “Tohle světlo bude poslední věc kterou uvidíš!” “HAHA! Uvidíme jakej budeš frajer až uvidíš svojí sestřičku obětovanou matce noci…” “Já jsem z Innistradu a uvidíš jak se tam chováme k vlkodlakům!” “Okdud myslíš že jsem přišel?” Zavrčí muž Esmeralda D’avenir, která odmítá debatovat se skupinou vlkodlaků vezme Razanovi kuši z rukou a vystřelí dolů z věže. Šipka se zabodne muži do ramene. Ještě chvilku drží svůj pohled zvednutý aby ukázal dominanci a pak ulomí hrot šipky. “Však vy jednou vylezete…” štekne na smečku a pomalou se mění do své hybridní formy. Adrian na něj ještě zakřičí “kdě te najdu?!” Alfa vycení zuby v děsivý úsměv a bez vydání hlásky ukáže přes jezero Baratok. Poté on i zbytek smečky uteče z ostrova. Skupina pokračuje v započaté diskuzi. Adrian se ptá na osud D4 a Razan na Stefanii. Poté skupina řeší jak se Esmeralda dostala do hradu. Cikánka která ještě stále Adrianovi neodpustila výbuch svého vozíku mluví o kapli a vězení. Přizná že Hrad byl nad její síly. Magická Věž u Jezera Baratok (mínus vozík) Razan s Adrianem ještě procházejí horní patro. Brnění v rohu hlavního pokoje se zdá být magické čekající na command word a v odemčené truhle naleznou preservovanou hlavu mladého Vistana. Skupina s Esmeraldou dokončuje diskuzi o Rictaviovi. Jeho popis cikánce absolutně nesedí, ale chování a výběr této věže ji dává jasně najevo že musí jít o Richtena. Razan který stále ještě drží nalejovanou hlavu proneses rozříznutou pusou: “Když je řeč o Vistanech…” a tázavě na Esmeraldu pohlédne. “Jsem Vistan, ale jejich způsoby jsou mi cizí. Byla jsem součástí kmene který unesl Van Richtenova syna. Velice jsem nesouhlasila se způsoby mé rodiny a milost Van Richtena který mohl náš kmen vyvraždit mě ohromila na tolik abych od své rodiny odešla. Nebo jsem si alespoň myslela že to tak bylo….” Vistánka vyndá ohořelou stránku z deníku Van Richtena a podá jí Razanovi. Vignette: The Vampire Hunters Z deníku Van Richtena: Je tomu nyní více než tři desetiletí co hledám a odhaluji nestvůry temnot očistnému světlu pravdy a moudrosti. “Hrdina” je mé jméno v některých kruzích, “mudrc” a “mistr lovec” mě nazývají jiní. Fakt, že jsem přežil nespočet útoků nadpřirozena je v mé profesi zázrakem. Mé jméno je vždy vyslovováno se strachem a averzí mezi mými nepřáteli. Ve skutečnosti tato čestná práce začala jako obsessivní snaha zničit vampýra který zavraždil mé dítě a stalo se to pro mne únavnou a bezútěšnou karérou. Už v časech kdy můj život lovce monster začal jsem cítil váhu časy na svých starých ramenech. Dnes už jsem jen muž který prostě přežil příliš dlouho. Jako Lich, který si vyčítá své rozhodnutí, se nacházím neuprosně připoutaný k existenci kterou jsem vyhledal ze šílenství a dnes ji prostě musím vydržet na věčnost. Samozřejmě že zemřu, ale otázka jestli budu někdy ležet v klidném hrobu pronásleduje moje myšlenky a mučí mne v mých snech. Čekám že ti kdo o mne přemýšleli jako o hrdinovi, změní svůj názor když zjistí celou ravdu ohledně mého života. Navdzory tomu se musím přiznat, teď a tady, že jsem byl nepřímou, ale jistou příčinou mnoha smrtí a zranění mezi mými přáteli. Nechápejte mě špatně! Toto nejsou výčitky. Jde o moje pochopení neskutečných následků. Nyní už vím že jsem se stal obětí hrozného prokletí Vistánů. Co je ještě více tragické je že tato kledba si nebere za cíl mě, ale, mnohem hůře, ty kteří mne obklopují! Již jsem popisoval tragický příběh toho jak byl můj jedinný syn Erasmus unesen Vistani a prodán Vampýrovi. Vysvětloval jsem jak se z Erasma stal služebník nočního lovce a jak to byla moje zatracená práce osvobodit ho od jeho osudu pomocí ostrého konce kůlu. Co jsem nikdy nevysvětlil byl ovšem osud těch kteří mi pomohli Erasma vystopovat. Ve skutečnosti Vistani tehdy vzali Erasma s mým vlastním bezděčným souhlasem. Přinesli do mé nemocnice nemocného člena svého kmene abych jej uzdravil. Nebyl jsem schopný zachránit život toho mladého muže. Žebral jsem aby si cikáni vzali cokoliv mého jen aby na mne nepoužívali své síly o kterých jsem věděl tak málo. K mému němému úžasu rozhodli odnést mého syna jako proti cenu za svou ztrátu. V době kdy mi došlo co se stalo, už byli hodinu pryč. Rozčílený za hranice rozumu jsem připoutal tělo mrtvého Vistana k mému koni a vyrazil sledovat karavanu Vistanů skrze lesy. Naivně jsem tehdy dovlil slunci aby zapadlo předtím než jsem nalezl příbytek. Nedlouho potom co temnota padla jsem byl obklopen hordou nemrtvých kteří by mne zabili nebýt jejich pána - Liche - který zasáhl a ušetřil můj život z důvodů které dodnes nechápu. Nějakej způsobem mě vyhledal a svou silnou magií ovládl celou smečku zombií kteří procházeli lesem. Promluvil ke mne skrze ústa mrtvých bytostí a umístil na mne smagickou ochranu proti nemrtvým. Potom oživil mrtvého Vstanu a donutil ho říct mi kde naleznu jeho lid. Naneštěstí (říkám v ohlednutí) jeho plán fungoval. Našel jsem zloděje dětí a moje nevítanná návštěva zahrnovala rostoucí hordu nemrtvých kteří se mě nemohli dotknout díky Lichově wardě. Když jsem o pár dní později karavanu nalezl, vyhrožoval jsem že vypustím zombies na Vistani když mi nevrátí mého drahého chlapce. Odpověděli že byl prodán Vampýrovi jménem Baron Metus. Vyrazil jsem dál, byl jsem odhodlán svého syna nalézt. Netrvalo tak dlouho než jsem Erasma nalezl. Byl změněn do Vampýra. Žebral abych ukončil jeho prokletí což jsem udělal s těžkým srdcem. Temnota ho vytrhla z mých milujícíh paží na vždy a něco ve mě se změnilo. Brečel jsem dokud neukojitelná chuť po pomstě nenaplně bezedné jámou v mém černém srdci. Znovu jsem vyhledal kmen Vistanů a vyvraždil ho do posledního vlastníma rukama. Tím však příběh neskončil. Než zemřela, proklela mne vůdkyně Vistanů těmito slovy: “Budeš navždy žít mezi monstry a dohlédneš na to aby každý koho miluje zemřel pod jejich drápy!”. I teď. O mnoho let později, stále slyším její slova s bolestivou jasností. Hloupě jsem věřil že smrt Erasma a mé ženy o nějakou dobu později byla platbou za toto prokletí. Jak hloupý jsem byl. Esmeralda D’avenir, zdá se, nese novinku celkem dobře. Vysvětluje že společně s Doktorem Rudolphem Van Richtenem bojovali proti mnoha upírům a strávili spolu mnoho času, ačkoliv většinu z něj v hádkách. Nakonec to byla Esmeralda která navrhla aby se rozdělili dokud jim zbývá ještě alespoň špetka přátelství. Richten souhlasil. Esmeralda se osamostatnila a nevedla si špatně. Z pokladu z jednoho dobrodružství koupila magický vozík (Adrian dostane pohledem) a výbavu. Na dalším z nich přišla o nohu kvůli smečce vlkodlaků. Nedávno seděla se skupinou vistanů a zaslechla že Van Richten se vydal do Barovie aby na stará kolena jako vrchol své kariéry zabil prvního upíra. Následovala ho, prošla zemí, anelzla tuto věž ale ne Van Richtena. Po přečtení výňatku z jeho deníku se vydala do hradu Ravenloft. Icewing několikrát zmíní svou domovinu. Skupina nakonec volně přejde z rozhovoru do spánku. Železná Poezie se netěší na nic jiného. Ráno Icewing zahlédne Esmeraldu jak sedí v rohu věže a míchá balík karet. Esmeralda sama sobě vyloží tarot s otázkou kam by měla vézt její další cesta. Kartou kterou si vyloží je Pán Glyphů - Priest. Icewing jí sleduje a ona když se otočí na něj chvilku kouká a pak s určitým stupněm svolení promíchne balík tarotů v ruce. “Máš otázku?” “Ano... Zůstanu takhle vypadat na vždy?” Esmeralda mu dá balík sejmout. “Podíváme se, co tu uvidíme..” “Taroty vyprávějí o minulosti, budoucnosti a přítomnosti.. Mohou se rozhodnout odhalit velký čin ve tvém životě, nebo jen popsat tvou finanční situaci.” Zatímco vysvětluje otáčí cikánka tři vyložené taroty. Zbytek skupiny dvojici obklopí a sleduje. “Devítka Mincí - Miser. Vidím velké bohatství. Vidím někoho kdo nalezne mnoho vzácných věcí, někdo pro koho jsou peníze bezcenné nebo mu dokonce můžou ublížit. Mists, vysoká karta. Vidím něco nečekaného nebo tajemného, čemu se nedá vyhnout. A nakonec.. Darklord. Silný Jedinec zlého ducha. Jeden jehož cíle a činy a mají obrovské a všude dosahující následky.” Esmeralda zvedne zrak k němému Razanovi s nevyřčenou otázkou. Ten jen kývne. “Toto je cesta, sleduje Esmeralda rozložení karet. Čtyřka hvězd - Abjurer mluví o těch kdo jsou vedeni logikou a rozumem, je to varování že bylo přehlédnuta stopa, nebo kousek informace. Čtyřka mečů - Žoldák. Vnitřní síla a výdrž. A nakonec vysoká karta - Executioner. Blížící se smrt někoho kdo byl nepravdivě obviněn ze zločinu.” Razan kývne (a polkne). Poezie který se sice vyspal, ale stále cítí velké známky únavy promluví.. “Tak dokud děláme zábavu..” Esmelda začne rovnou míchat. “Toto je zvláštní. Trojka Mincí - Obchodník.. Někdo kdo dělá férové a oboustraně prospěšné dohody. Nerozumím co se karty snaží naznačit. Tomuto už rozumím..” Pronese Esmeralda zatímco otočí devítku mečů - Mučitele. Vidím někoho kdo je nezvratně zlý nebo sadistický.. A nakonec.. Raven, high deck. Havran mluví o štastném obratu událostí.” Esmeralda poté zmíní že by měli vyrazit za mužem víry. Skupina jí dá několik možností. Adrian se sebere a vyráží dolů pod věž. S východem slunce se chystá kontaktovat svého boha. Adrian dlouze vybírá co svému bohovi nabídne jako dar. Na jedné jeho straně Razan plní svou Portable Hole silným deštěm a na druhé Icewing vyrábí ledovou sochu. Adrian se nakonec rozhodne pro svého boha obětovat své mládí. Položí na zem cetku, použije daylight a s východem slunce oslepí sám sebe. Když se mu vátí zrak vidí že cetka je pryč. Ale nic se nestalo. O chvilu později se ozve “Fušta!” nadávka z horní části věže kde vítr rozfoukal skrze arowslity karty Esmaraldy. Jedna z nich vyletí z okna a dopadne před Adriana. O dvanáct let starší Adrian se vrátí zpět do věže. Zbytek skupiny se na něj dívá s překvapením v očích. Místo vysvětlení jim Adrian řekne jedinou větu. “Musíme do Krezku.” Esmeralda souhlasí a skupina se připraví na cestu. Skupina posbírá vše co potřebuje a odpustí ostrov, cestou minou roztrhanou mrtvolu vistánského koně. Nedlouho poté co vrátí zpět na Old Svallich Road je potká to, čeho se báli. Od Argynvostholdu k nim pomalým krokem kráčejí tři rytíři v poničených zbrojích. Celá skupina si všimne Icewinga který na místě zmrzl a zírá do zraků rytířů. Desítky let na něj čekali a stále vypadají stejně jako když ho pronásledovali. Revenant Knights Skupina se připravuje jak se rytíři rozeběhnou proti dračímu mutantovi. Fireball od Adriana, Heat Metal od Razana, rychlé útoky Esmeraldy trefují rytíře ještě za cesty k nim. Icewing se nakonec probere a vytvoří proud větru kterým drží rytíře od sebe. Jeho ledová kouzla způsobují značnou škodu a oheň zabraňuje rytířům v léčení. Nakonec se k Icewingovi dostane jen jeden. Jeho rána je ale dostatečně devastující. Skupina Revenanty porazí a pokračuje v cestě. Hrdinové dorazí ke Krezku, Adrian nahradí své ohořelé oblečení pláštěm který stále leží ucesty. Razan pozdraví guardy a požádá je aby otevřeli dveře, tentokrát bez použítí suggestion. Smějící se guard splní jeho požadavek. Při otevírání brány lze vidět že je poškozená. Guard vysvětluje že se starosta Krezku probudil, jeho oči zářily modrým světlem a pokusil se dostat pryč. Ale nepovedlo se mu to. “Nepovedlo? Co se stalo??” “Byl tu zrovna opat, vzal ho a odtáhl ho do opatství…” Skupina polkne. Nakonec opravdu višchni vyrazí nahoru po serpetýnách k opatství. Zespodu je sleduje Baronka a žena Barona Krezkova. Železná Poezie vezme za orezlou Opatsví bránu a vstoupí dovnitř. Brána zavrže a z okolních domků vyběhnou dva “guardi”. Otto a Zygfrek Otto vydává oslí zvuky a Zygfrek je TA která hovoří zatímco si olizuje packu. Poezie nakonec souhlasí a nechá se odvést za Opatem. Skupina vejde na nádvoří opatsví. Icewing přehazuje přes zdi sněhové koule. Zygfrek požádá hrdiny aby počkali a jde pro Opata. Icewing s Adrianem který spálil jednoho ze strašáků naleznou ve studně dalšího mutanta s pavoučíma očima. Poezie si mezitím prohlíží Otta. nenajde na něm žádné známky po sešívání, Otto si myslí že ho elf chce políbit. Mishka Belview s křídly netopýra a kusadly pavouka výhružne zakřičí na Icewinga “KREDENC!”. Za chvilku projde okolo Zygfrek že Opat tu bude co nevidět spolus Ottem pak oba odejdou. Skrze dveře kaple vyjde na nádvoří krásný muž okolo třiceti. Jeho krok je ladný a lehký a jeho tvář dokonalá. Má oblečení knězů a na krku mu sedí dřevěný znak Lathandera. Opat Ihned poté co Opat zavře dveře a vyrazí k nim začne být Adrianovi podezřelý. Ladná chůze, dokonalý ubličej, podivná aura. A pak mu to dojde. Je to Avatar. Pouze manifestace nějaké silné bytosti. Pravděpodobně anděla. Razan sám vidí že muž připomíná anděly z pověstí jeho světa. Zbytek skupiny cítí neskutečnou přítomnost postavy ačkoliv netuší proč. Anděl ladným krokem dojde až ke skupině a líbezným hlasem pronese: “Čau kreténi..” Skupina zalape po dechu a nějakou dobu odmítá uvěřit že to Opat opravdu řekl. “Ty jsi… anděl?” Zeptá se konsternovaný Adrian. “Deva pičo, nejnižší kasta andělů, kámo v podstatě pěšáci a tak viď..” “A.. komu sloužíš?” Ptá se Adrian “Kurva tak snad vidíš píča ne?” Mává muž Adrianovi před obličejem symbolem Lathandera. “Kde ses tu vzal?” “Ani se neptej kámo, vole největší vymrdávka, prostě Devy většinou hlídaj kaple viď.. Protože se nějakej kripl tam někde nahoře rozhodl vole že budou svatý. Tak tady vole nějaká svatá Markovie má opatství viď.. A ta pinda vole že bude bojovat se Strahdem ale ona není nějaká bůhví co vole prostě jenom kněz viď, ale badass jako sviňa tahle pinda vyrazila na Strahda.. Kdyby jste hráli třiapůlky tak to znáte.. Vesničani vole píča klasicky vidle pochodně a tak a jdou s ní.. Mno a Strahd jí asi zabil.. Ona bojuje umře nikdo jí nikdy neviděl nebo co.. Ale vole u Nás jí kurva prohlásej za svatou a já vole vytáhnu nejkratší sirku a musím tu hlídat kapli. Ve zkurvený Barovii..” Za rozhovoru vede Opat Hrdiny do kaple. Zde se ho Skupina konečně zeptá na Strahda. “Vole kurva ani se mě neptejte na Strahda, debil jeden.. No vole přijdu do Barovie viď tady samej netopýr a podobný nesmysly koukám pěkný opatství a tak dál.. Tak tu začnu šířit víru a tak viď. A vodnikud najednou vylezou vole čuráci tady Belview-ové banda retardvoanejch lepráků a že jsou nemocný a teď z toho padaj ty kusy masa ruce nohy bordel svinec všude.. A já co s nima.. Vole a vtu samou chvilku se tu vobjeví nějakej kripl Hontz. Říkám Hanzi vole vidím ti až do duše co tu chceš ty debile.. A von že chce bejt bejt hodnej no píču vole že jo.. Já jako anděl viď..” Opat téměř mezičeří opustí svůj převlek avatara a povstane před hrdiny ve své pravé formě. Světlo zalije místnost a obrovská bílá křídla se roztáhnou do uctihodné šířky několika metrů. Deva “... řikám kurva píča doholiča Hanzi vole já vidím že jsi zlej.. Mám detect evil and good viď..” Anděl se otočí a skupina uhýbá jeho monstrózním křídlům a stále nevěří způsbou jakým se Anděl vyjadřuje. “.. a von píča že chce bejt hodnej.. A já to určitě.. A von že fakt.. Tak já jako anděl píčo říkám tak jo viď.. Já ti to budu věřit.. Musíme vidět to lepší v lidech a tak.. A říkám tak kurva hanzi co budeme dělat s těma leprákama.. Von že je zabijem prej.. Říkám kurva hanzi to je přesně vono kurva.. Já ti říkám že jsi zlej a ty že se chceš polepšit a pak plácneš takovouhle píčovinu a von že jsem ho zahnal do kouta a že nestihl zareagovat a já nevím co všechno no prostě sračky největšího řádu a on pak říká že jako kurva kdybych já chtěl bejt zlej a on se mě zeptal co budem dělat tak já taky řeknu že bych léčit což je pravda viď já bych šel.. A on že to je prostě in the heat of moment a já kurva tak jo a že mu teda věřím a začali jsme bejt kámoši a jakože bude dělat to dobro a já mu věřil a … .. a von ton to byl pičo Strahd.” Skupina s opatem hovoří ještě chvilku. Opat nabízí Poezii paži chobotnice a Razanovi ubytování. Mezi řečí také potvrdí že vězní Revenanta. Esmeralda zůstává celou konverzaci potichu a prohlíží okolí. Opak si nakonec sám něco připomene a poprosí skupinu ať počká. O pár chvil později se vrátí s krásnou ženou s šedavou kůži, kaštanovými vlasy a rudýmy šaty. Jeho chování se změní o 180. Mluví vybraně a dohlíží aby Vasilka jak ženu představí dodržovala etiketu. Skupina si všimne že je vasilka ve skutečnosti sešitá z lidských částí. Vasilka Opat počká až se Vasilka vrátí do svých komnat a pak vysvětlí naštvanému Adrianovi že “pičo vykradl z hrobů kusy a sešil jí.. Je to nevěsta pro Strahda ať není smutnej..” Skupina informuje Opata o tom že Strahd nevěstu už má. Opata to zaskočí, ale vypadá že se přizpůsobí. Vezme skupinu nahoru aby jim ukázal znovici. Zde podivný dvouhlavý muž (pravděpodobně Belview) hraje na loutnu. Opat ukazuje místo kde se Strahd objevuje když příjde skrze jeho plamen. Skupina začíná být lehce demoralizovaná. Opat bere Poezii skrze Opatství aby zkusili jestli se mu vejde na stůl. Skupina mezitím prozkoumá sklep a Razan nalezne a ukradne Spell Scroll of Heroes Feast. Poezie se dotkne odporného operačního stolu a zaslechne hlasy tisíce mrtvých kteří na stole zemřeli. Slušně nabídku s chapadlem odmítne. Cestou přes hradby si Opat všiml zničeného strašáka. Skupina se znovu sejde v přízemí kaple a debatuje co dPál. Adrian nechápe proč ho jeho bůh poslal do tohoto místa. Nakonec si skupina uvědomí že i když je Opat stoprocentně šílený, tak stále odpovídá na jejich otázky. Všichni přemýšlí na co se ho zeptají. Clovin Belview pronásledující flašku se mezitím koktavě přizná že nechává lidi v blázinci hladovět a zazvoní na velký zvon. Kakofonie hlasů se ozve z blázince některé křičí, jiné zpívají ale většina řve FooOOOD! Clovin vyrazí krmit obyvatele cel. Kastelán Opatství Jakmile se Opat vrátí začne ho skupina zpovídat na různá témata. Deva stále odpovídá “po svém” ale pravdivě. Je to Adrian komu dojde že Andělé nemůžou lhát. Icewing má otázky ohledně toho kde se ukrýval z jeho četby karet a co to bylo. Opat vysvětlí že se jednalo o meč který nosil Strahdův bratr Sergei. Lightsaber podle popisu Opata. Opat pošle Adriana s Icewinem aby opravili strašáka kterého Adrian spálil a Icewing zkusil nahradit ledovou sochou. Poezie má také několik otázek. Abbot vysvětlí že jeden z Belviewů se “přátelil s Hanzem” když tu býval a odešel k němu do hradu. Abbot také mluví o bratrech Strahda. Mladší Sergei byl prý služebníkem Morninglorda a byl to on kdo přivedl Tatyanu která ho milovala do hradu Ravenloft. Strahd ho kousl a zabil. Starší Sorin kdy viděl co se stalo přijal jméno svaté Markovie a díky jiskře cestovatele odešel z pláně pryč. Strahd ho jen kousl. Strahdova magie byla prý darem jedné z žen která ho přivedla na svět. Jeho příběh je však opravdu smutný a Opat vsvětluje že mu Strahda bylo líto. Proto mu také vytváří manželku a jsou přátelé. Každý krok konverzace s Opatem posouval názor skupiny a krůček dolů. Na začátku byl jen blázen který stále může pomoci. Nýní ho už vnímají jako pomocníka Strahda. Další promluví Razan. Ptá se po čaroději. Opat ho sprdne ať nejdřív vrátí lahev vína kterou ukradl a pak se uvidí. Při konverzaci celou dobu hovoří i s Adrianem který je na zahradě. Čaroděj prý přežil a je nyní znám jako Mad Mage of Baratok. Skupina dostane info kde čaroděje najde a varování o tom že je pravděpodobně zabije. Další na řadě je quest, metafetamínem zdrogovaný Anděl vysvětluje že potřebuje svatební závoj pro Ireenu. Prý když skupina úkol splní, dá jim cokoliv bylo za symbolem morninglorda, ten svitek, a když budou hodně laskaví.. Tak i toho Revenanta. Po několikahodinové návštěvě konečně promluví Esmeralda. “Kde je Rudolph Van Richten?” “Aaah, pičo.. Lovec upírů co.. mno jo.. Byl tu někdy tenkrát.. Tak říkám Strahde pičo máš tu magora a on že ho chce, ale pičo on mezitím zmizel.. Ale teď se vrátil on vole hledal pomocníky víš.. Někoho kdo jako tento pomůže.. Mno a já ho chytil viď pičo. Je ve svojí cele a příští štvrtek ho dám Strahdovi jako dárek…” To je, zdá se, pro skupinu poslední kapka. Adrian se rozloučí a všichni vyrazí na pozemky Opatství. Razan vyčaruje Tiny hut a všichni vstoupí dovnitř aby si mohli promluvit bez toho aby to Opat slyšel. Esmeralda oznámí skupině že jde zachránit svého Mentora. “Jako hned?” “Jako hned…” Esmeralda se div neotočí na podpadku jak moc se chystá vyrazit.